Russia
The 'Russian Federation '(Russia for short) is a country located in the European and Asian continents and is the world's largest country. In 2027 the Russian Army was sent to Alaska to stop Korean Control in the region. In 2030 however the country came under control of hardline communist Ultranationalists and created the National Soviet Republic of Russia History For many years Russia has been a major superpower in both Europe and Asia. Russia is best remembered for the Soviet Union and its massive nuclear arsenal that it has. In 2015 Vladimire Putin travaled to the United Nations in New York to celebrate the reunification of North and South korea to form the Greater Korean Republic and had broadcasted the signing of the Reunification Doctrine in the Korean DMZ now dismanteled. After Putin stepped down in 2016, Russia honored him and eventually "Putinism" was created and had a massive influence in russia. that same year, Crimea had managed to brake away from the Ukraine after the oil supplies began to run low and the winters struck and managed to save itself. During the Oil Wars Russia began mass military buildups after the Russian Ambassador to egypt was attacked but was rescued by Russian-Egyptian Forces. Russia had supplied Syria with military aid during the conflict due to international interests and had managed tto remain eneergy independent and had low gas prices. On january 18th 2018, France, United Kingdom, Germany, and the Netherlands began negotiations with the Russian and Korean governments in Sochi to see if Europe could get gas due to increasing riots in European countries. Russian President Alexander Boris explained on how fascist governments had risen and muslims were being persecuted and used it as a means of making the European Union meet Russia's demands. Russia had supplied Korea during the Korean-Japanese War and supported pro-Korean forces in Thailand during the country's civil war. In 2020 Russian attack helicopters were deployed to Crimea after Pro-Ukrainian terrorists had detonaited a bomb outside the Russian Naval Base stationed thier to subdue the terrorists. Korean-American War and Second Chinese Civil War When the Korean People's Army invaded the United States of America, Russia was busy dealing with the Second Chinese Civil War. Russia and given military aid to the People's Republic of China during the civil war and continued to due so even after the establishment of the Confederacy. When the New Korean Federation of Occupied America was established Russia thought that the Koreans would treat US citizens with respect but cut off all ties when dehumanization programs were seen and escaped citizens from the occupied states returning with nothing but horror stories. After the United States Armed Forces and the American Resistance won at the Battle of San Francisco, Russia began to send aid to the United States and helped the People's Confederate Armed Forces liberate Hawaii and Alaska. Government and Military Russia is a Federation and a federal republic. Vladimire Putin had massive influence on russian politics and the Russian government modeled themselves after Putin and even added a new constitutional amendment to keep Putin's policies in place. this meant that gay marrige was outlawed but new military policies were put in place. the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation (Russian Armed Forces) is the main military of Russia and is one of the most powerful in europe and asia. It is made up of 6 divisions: *Russian Ground Forces *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy *Strategic Missile Troops *Russian Areospace Defense Forces *Russian Airborn Troops Spetsnaz are the elite Special Forces of Russia and is the country's most elite forces. In 2027 Spetsnaz were deployed in Alaska and were sent to Anchorage to liberate the city from Korean Control. Foreign Relations People's Republic of China Russia and China have been best friends during and after the Soviet Union. Years after the Sino-Soviet Split and the collapse of the Soviet Union, and the establishment of the Russian Federation, Russia and China have continued to be best friends and Russia has defended both its and China's aid to Syria during its civil war and during the Oil Wars. Even after the establishment of the Confederacy, Russia and China have always remained best friends. United States of America The United States and Russia have always had a long dark history with each other since the cold war. Even after the fall of the Soviet Union and the establishment of the Russian Federation, the US and Russia have never been on the best of terms. In 2027 Russia helped liberate Alaska from the Koreans and is a possible sign of better relations. Greater Korean Republic The GKR and Russia have had strong relations since the GKR was established. In 2018 Russia helped Korea during the Korean-Japanese War with secret covert operations and eventually helped lead Japan to its surrender. Relations are on thin ice since Korea's invasion of America. European Union The EU and Russia have had many issues in the pass and have always never been on the best of terms but in 2018 the EU reached an uneasy settlement with Russia and eventually lead to better relations. Ukraine The Ukraine and Russia signed the Treaty of Kiev in late 2015 to help protect Russia's oil resources but the Ukraine rarely got anything out of it and Russia got all the gains. After the secession of Crimea to Russia, armed rebels called the Ukrainian Liberation Front was formed and saught for Crimea to rejoin the Ukraine. Relations between the countries are slim at the moment. Category:Nations